


How annoying.

by tonyzstarkz



Category: Barbie, Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Gay, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Raquelle, M/M, Out of Character, Probably ooc, Romantic Fluff, barbie and raquelle kiss i know this because, cause yeah, flirting?, idk ryan just makes fun of ken iguess idkidkAHHH, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyzstarkz/pseuds/tonyzstarkz
Summary: Ryan and Ken are left alone (again) while Barbie and Raquelle go shopping at the mall. Ryan decides to annoy Ken, which doesn't go so well.
Relationships: Ken Carson/Ryan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	How annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, decided to write a fanfic about the boys cause i miss 'em, enjoy!

_Why does Barbie always leave me alone with this terrible guitarist? He’s annoying and picky_ ! thought Ken on a Thursday afternoon, it was 4:37 PM and Barbie was out shopping with Raquelle, _again_ (He assumed Raquelle went with Barbie to annoy her, although Barbie isn’t annoyed by her anyway.)

“Just you wait, Kenny boy, soon, Barbie and I will be the sexiest couple in the worl-”

“Can you stop having daydreams about my girlfriend right in front of me? God, you’re annoying.” Ken rolled his eyes and rested his head onto his hand, sitting across from Ryan on the floor with a bunch of board games in between them.

Ryan grunted and groaned, putting his head at the end of the couch that was behind him in boredom.

“When will Barbie be baaack..” Ryan said, fixing his posture to check the watch on his wrist.

“One, I don’t know. Two, none of your business, and three, I didn’t know you could read time. Maybe you are smarter than I thought.” Ken smirked.

Ryan glared up at him. Of all people he could have a crush on, why’d it have to be Ken? He could like Barbie, but instead, he had to like the asshole right in front of him. How annoying.

Speaking of annoying, why not annoy Ken some more?

“You think I’m smart? Oh, Ken, you’re making me blush!” Ryan was acting like a school girl when her crush notices and compliments her, and it irritated Ken.

“I didn’t mean it like that-- S-Shut up!” Ken was flustered and angered at the same time. How dare he make Ken feel this way?

“Sure you didn’t, Ken... Next, you might call me handsome by accident..” Ryan knew he was getting on Ken’s nerves, Ken’s face was bright red and his fists were clenched. How sweet.

“You’re ugly!- Why would I ever call anyone like _YOU_ handsome!? JUST SHUT UP!”

“ _Make me,_ ” Ryan replied. Ryan was acting brave and had a smug expression.

Ken instantly jumped on Ryan and kissed him roughly. Ryan was surprised. Ryan kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ken as he deepened the kiss, biting Ken’s bottom lip. Ken moaned softly, which made Ryan blush.

They kissed for a while longer, sharing saliva until Ken broke the kiss for air. 

Ken wiped the saliva off his mouth as he straddled Ryan’s stomach in between his thighs.

“Huh..?-” Ryan looked at Ken, confused.

“What?” Ken asked, looking back down at Ryan.

“Oh, nothing..I’m just.. shocked..-”

“If you think there’ll be more than just a kiss, you’re wrong,” Ken replied with a cold expression, “I only did this to shut you up.”

“W-well I didn’t expect more, of course, it was just unexpected, ya know?” Ryan looked up at him.

“You’re the idiot who said MaKe YoU! You should’ve expected something bad to happen.” Ken started to get off Ryan and stood up over him, offering a hand to the man on the ground.”

“You consider this a bad thing?” Ryan grabbed his hand and let Ken help him up. “And you don’t?” the other replied, startled by the response.

“Well.. it’s not the worst thing that’s happened to me, so, yeah, it’s not a bad thing. In fact.. I kinda liked it.”

Ryan’s response left the blond in shock. “ _He liked it?”,_ Ken said to himself. Ken started to blush and blink at the other man.

“Y-you liked it?” Ken asked. “Yeah.” Ryan scratched the back of his head.

There was an awkward silence. Ken was surprised. Ryan was feeling neutral.

“Now I imagined Barbie doing what you just did to me-” And the silence was ruined.

“Fucking christ-” Ken replied, covering his face with his hands. “I hate you.”

“I know you love me, you did just kiss m-”

And the door opened, with a happy Barbie entering the house. She walked towards Ken and kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

“I missed you, babe,” Ken said to Barbie, smiling. Barbie giggled and pecker Ken’s lips. “I missed you too.”

Ryan was still awkwardly standing there, feeling out of place. Did the kiss really mean nothing to Ken? Did Ken really kiss him to shut Ryan up? Ryan felt like running away, until:

“Hey, Ryan,” Ken yelled to Ryan who was about to leave the house absent-mindedly. 

“Huh?” Ryan turned around. “Wanna hang tomorrow? Barbie has to go to an interview but I sadly can’t come with.” 

Ryan thought about it. “Yeah. That’d be cool. Uh. I gotta go..” Ryan left the house quickly. After he was outside, he took a deep breath and smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” A familiar voice rang in his ears and he looked up to see his twin sister, Raquelle.

“Raquelle? Why are you- Didn’t you go home?” Ryan asked, walking down the steps to his sister.

“I have to, _unfortunately_ , help Barbie with something..” Ryan knew she was actually happy about it. See, Ryan found out that Raquelle actually has a small crush on Barbie, which Ryan found cute.

“Awe.. my little sis is hanging out with her girlfriend-” Raquelle started hitting him playfully, “Shut it!”

“ _Make me_.” 

SLAP!

“OWW!”

“You’re annoying,”.

Ryan rubbed his cheek, “Jerk,” 

“Whatever..” Raquelle walked to the front door of Barbie’s house, leaving Ryan alone in the yard.

Ryan then realized that there were so many ways Ken could’ve shut up Ryan.

“Maybe he does like me..” Ryan smiled again and walked across the street to his mansion, feeling better than he was.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda dislike this since im not really a good writer but they do so practice makes perfect so i guess this is practice
> 
> also yes, i did write about 3d dolls kissing, did i regret it, kinda, was it worth it, i guess. anyways i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
